Talk:Wallace West (Prime Earth)
faster than barry allen what issue does it say that wally is faster than Barry?Tyman1102 (talk) 02:15, January 7, 2017 (UTC)Tyman1102 Wait.. so is he the pre-new 52 Wally or not? If he is only the Post-Flashpoint Wally, why does he know about 10 years being missing? Or It's just that New 52 universe missed 10 years? I thought New 52 + 10 years = Pre-New 52. FNAFKURSELF (talk) 02:37, January 16, 2017 (UTC) : This is new 52 wally with memories of pre flashpoint due to being in the Speed Force. He knows about the missing ten years from being in the speed force. --Sromero78 (talk) 04:51, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Prime Earth? Both "Kid Flash of Two Worlds" and his meeting with New Earth Superman imply that Wally's still from New Earth (although starting to lose some memories in the new timeline), and Abra was lying.--Kir the Wizard (talk) 10:40, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know about KDoTW, but his meeting with Superman was pretty much one-sided. Superman "remembered" Wally, but it looked like it was simply out of sympathy, not true remembrance. And Wally didn't show many signs of remembering Superman and all his background. If Kadabra was lying, then how did he learned about Wally being trapped in the Speed Force? It doesn't make any sense and it's all DC's fault. - S.S. (talk) 15:18, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :The meeting with Superman doesn't implya nything like that in my opinion. Superman remembered pre-flashpoint wally because he is from that timeline and wally has memories from that timeline so it makes sense he would remember superman. Also, im pretty sure the Kid Flash of Two Worlds thing is more of an homage to the original comic, than to be taken in literal sense, since there is evidence that wally is from PE. --Sromero78 (talk) 01:12, January 25, 2017 (UTC) I think Flash War part 1 makes it very clear that this is a pre-flaspoint post-crisis Wally West.--Masgrande (talk) 10:59, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :Flash War will wreak havoc on the DCU continuity-wise, so it's best not to make any assumptions until it is over. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:44, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :What gives you that impression? It's clear that Zoom is from New Earth, nothing states wally is. He's just gaining more of his New Earth memories. --Sromero78 (talk) 00:03, May 25, 2018 (UTC) "The" Flash I changed the alias from Flash to The Flash, as Wally does in fact go by this. In Flash #9 he told the other wally "You can call me The Flash". Also, in a Nightwing #12, Dick said "and this is coming from a guy who regularly hangs out with the Flash." and obviously he's referring to Wally. I believe that when Linda asked Wally if he is the Flash and he said he is "a" Flash, this was because she was most likely referring to Barry's Flash, as there was only one Flash before Wally came back, and he didn't want her to think he was Barry's Flash. --Sromero78 (talk) 06:05, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :Just as a general FYI, many of the current admin team support the addition of "The" to pagenames and fields, but in the site's early days, it was policy not to include "The" because it messed with sorting in categories. I coded a way to solve that, and since then we've been much more open to it - but some people haven't caught on yet. (Particularly since the undertaking of moving The Flash Vol 2 to The Flash Vol 2 is so massive that we haven't got around to it yet). - Hatebunny (talk) 21:58, March 22, 2017 (UTC) Lightning Color Is Wally's lightning white or blue? DCLover1995 (talk) 06:09, May 9, 2017 (UTC) :It's white. Apparently the reason for it looking blue at times is due to them needing a color for shading, according to the colorist.--Sromero78 (talk) 03:29, April 29, 2017 (UTC) ::That doesn't really make sense. Why would streaks of pure white light need to be shaded? DCLover1995 (talk) 06:09, May 9, 2017 (UTC) What does white mean? It's not in the visible light spectrum. DCLover1995 (talk) 06:09, May 9, 2017 (UTC) :According to Brett Booth, white is all the colors combined, meaning white lightning is generated when a speedster is tapping into as much Speed Force as possible. --Sromero78 (talk) 21:37, May 9, 2017 (UTC) ::I thought lightning color determined speed level according to the visible light spectrum, beginning at red (slowest) and ending at indigo/violet (fastest). DCLover1995 (talk) 23:56, May 9, 2017 (UTC) :::It does. The more you can tap into the Speed Force, the faster you can go. White is beyond indigo/violet. --Sromero78 (talk) 00:10, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::I assume that the opposite applies to the Negative Speed Force, beginning at white and ending at red? DCLover1995 (talk) 00:20, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Fastest How can Wally be the fastest speedster when Barry is the one who created and generates the Speed Force? DCLover1995 Page Name Change With the comics finally distinguishing that this Wally is being referred to as "Wally" and Wallace R. West (Prime Earth) being to referred to as "Wallace", do you guys think it'd make sense to bot the red headed Wally pages to "Wally West (Earth Designation)" and have the Kid Flash Wallace as "Wally West (Earth Designation). I think it'd make sense, considering the recent Barry Allen name change.--�������������� 20:56, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :Makes sense, I'd be fine with Wally even without the complications.Schroeswald (talk) 01:30, February 20, 2019 (UTC) ::Tag it and suggest the move on the Move talk page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:41, February 20, 2019 (UTC) II Are we sure the real name section should say “Wallace Rudolph West II?” Likewise with the other newer Wally. Usually the numbers at the end are only out there if the character has the same middle name as the person they’re named after and I don’t think we have proof that the grandfather’s middle name was also Rudolph. --(grovel678) (talk) 07:44, April 4, 2019 (UTC) *It was stated that both of them were named after their grandfathers and both Wally's middle names are Rudolph, so I'd say that pretty much confirms it.--������������������ (talk) 19:45, April 4, 2019 (UTC)